Pokemon White 2!
by WolfGirl34 A.K.A. Wolfy
Summary: It's 2 years later, and Unova has changed. Everything has been good for the last couple of years, but Team Plasma has returned. Follow Zia and her pokemon as they journey through Unova, kicking Team Plasma's butt! ( Oh, and there's the rival with Quillfish hair too. ) Rated K , and they're might be a few shippings...
1. Prolouge

'' Zia, stop teasing the Lillipup! '' Amelia Xavier said to her daughter, who was the spitting image of her mother, with lovely brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The 5-year old looked up at her mother. '' I'm not teasing it, Mom! I'm playing! '' She argued. Their Lillipup barked excitedly, chanting it's name. '' See! He said so!'' Zia pointed out. She was an extraordinary child, having the rare ability of being able to communicate with Pokemon. '' Alright, I'll just watch the fireworks by myself. '' Amelia said, walking out to the back yard. '' Wait! I wanna see the fireworks too! '' Zia yelled after her mother, following. Amelia. She chuckled to herself. She sat down on the garden chairs they had out on their patio, Zia climbing onto her lap and looking at the sky over Aspertia city. The first fireworks started almost immediately, blasting overhead. '' Wow! '' Zia cheered, gazing at them with glee. They went on for a full hour, bursting into shapes of pokemon and other things. The grand finale showed the three legendary dragons, Zekrom , Reshiram, and Kyurem.

'' One day I'm gonna catch one of those pokemon! '' Zie declared, bringing laughter from her mother.

If only she knew how right she was.


	2. Chappie 2

Zia's eye's slowly flicked open, blurry from sleep. She yawned, looking round her large room. Her large sapphire eyes settled on her alarm clock - and those big eyes got even bigger. '' DAMN! '' She yelled, jumping up out of her bed. She was late - and today she couldn't be late. She ran down the stairs, not needing to get dressed because last night she had went to bed in her clothes, her usual black tights, yellow skirt and white and pink shirt. Her hair was in it's usual buns, still reaching her waist. Her mom was away in the Hoenn region, staying with some relatives. And she left Zia here. Such great parenthood. Anyway, Zia was already out the door, until she bumped into her friend Walter. '' Watch it, Z! '' He said angrily. Walter was Zia's only friend, though no one knew why. He looked.. odd. He had dark blue hair, which looked like a Quillfish and gigantic eyebrows. That _might _have been why he only had one friend.

'' Let me guess - Slept in? '' Zia asked.

'' I didn't! I just took my time walking.. ''

'' Walter, you were practically going at 150 miles per hour. ''

'' That's the first time I've heard you use math in a conversation. ''

'' Shut up and come on! '' The 14-year old girl said, grabbing his arm and racing towards the overlook- Aspertia's most famous spot. She skidded to a halt once she reached it, unfortunately - But hilariously - flinging Walter forward, making him Face-slam. '' I..hate..you.. '' He muttured at Zia, standing up. Zia was trying to stop herself from laughing, when a lady approached them. She had bright blonde hair, a big green floppy hat, and was dressed in a dress. She was carrying a case, containing 2 poke-balls. On one side a poke-ball spot was empty.

'' Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Zia Xavier and Walter Harold? '' The new-comer asked.

'' Um, I'm Zia and that's Walter. '' Zia answered. The blonde smiled, clearly embarrassed.

'' Hehe, sorry 'bout that. This is my first time at Aspertia. Anyway, I'm Bianca. I'm Prof. Juniper's assistant. I was sent here to give you both pokemon! '' Bianca said, smiling at them both.

'' Awesome! '' Zia cheered, grinning. Walter looked his usual moody self.

'' How come one of them is missing? '' He asked, leaning against one of the rails, arms folded.

'' Oh, that boy over there got here before you both. He actually got here before _I _did. '' Bianca said, pointing to a boy on the other side of the overlook. The teenager looked about Zia and Walter's age, with green hair and electric yellow eyes. He had a pair of clear blue goggles on his head and a lightning bolt necklace. He had blue pants, an orange shirt and brown vest. He also wore black and white sneakers. He was looking down at a pokemon - a Snivy to be exact. Both friends seemed unfazed -except Zia a little bit, who flushed after looking at the other trainer- . Bianca lifted the lid on the case, and the two little poke-balls vibrated in response. '' These two are Oshawott and Tepig, a water and Fire type. '' The lab assistant explained. Zia instinctively reached for the poke-ball in the middle and pressed the button on it. Out popped a red and black pig pokemon, who was ADORABLE! He seemed really confident. Zia nelt down to her starter. '' Hey lil' guy! I'm Zia! '' She said to the Tepig.

'' I'm Dean! '' The fire type replied, looking awesome and adorable at the same time.

'' Well Dean, look's like we're partners now! '' She said to him, petting his head. Walter had taken the last poke-ball. Out popped an Oshawott, who looked as moody as it's trainer. '' Hey Walt, looks like you and me are trainers now! '' Zia said to her friend. '' Don't call me Walt! '' Was his only reply. The Oshawott, on the other hand, turned out to be social even though he resembled his trainer. '' Excuse me miss, but could you please tell my new trainer that my name is James? '' James the Oshawott said to Zia, poking her in the arm to get her attention. '' He says his name is James. '' She translated to Walter. Bianca tilted her head. '' You can talk to Pokemon? '' She asked, curious.

Zia nodded. '' Yep. ''

'' Huh. One of my old friends can talk to pokemon too.. I really need to pay FionNa a visit.. '' Bianca murmered to herself.

The other trainer on the other side of the clearing seemed to notice the two friends for the first time, walking towards them with the Snivy at his heels. Walter noticed Zia's expression softening and rolled his eyes in what looked like a _Here we go again _way but was really a _Your supposed to be doing that to me! _way. The emerald haired trainer didn't notice. '' Hey, you guys are the other trainers who are getting their pokemon today, right? '' He asked, leaning against the rail.

'' Uh-huh. '' Zia replied, having an inner fangirling thing going on.

'' Cool. I'm Slick, by the way. I guess we're rivals. '' Slick said.

'' I'm Zia ; That's Walter. '' Zia stated. Walter was looking really annoyed now that Slick was here.

'' Hey Sly! '' Dean snorted ( literally ) to the Snivy, who was chilling on the railing beside his trainer. Slick looked down at the Tepig.

'' Dean knows your poke- '' Zia started.

'' I know what he said. ''

'' You do? I thought I was the only one who could talk to pokemon. ''

'' Guess not. ''

'' Hey boss! Aren't we supposed to battle? '' Dean said, tugging on Zia's shirt.

'' Oh, right. Walt, you up for a battle? '' She asked Walter.

'' Took you long enough to ask. '' He sighed, James jumping front of him in a battle stance. Dean did the same, but couldn't really do a battle stance cause he had hooves..

'' Mind if I reff? '' Bianca asked, cause she hadn't said anything in absolutely ages.

'' Sure. ''

One bunch of Tackle spam later

'' I win. '' Dean said with adorable swag, sitting on top of a now unconscious James.

'' And what have we learned today? '' Zia said to Walter, grinning.

'' That type advantage isn't everything.. '' Walter replied, clearly miffed.

'' Exactly! ''

'' Well don't act too proud! Next time we meet, I'll win for sure! '' He said, scooping up his Oshawott and strutting off.

'' Yeah, I'm gonna kick his butt next time. '' Zia said, watching him walk off. Dean was now in her arms, and he was still ADORABLE! '' Well, thanks for the pokemon Bianca! '' She said, walking down from the overlook.

'' Hey, don't I get a battle? '' Slick asked, following her.

'' Maybe. But Dean is obviously gonna win. ''

'' Remember what you said? That type advantage wasn't everything? ''

'' Oh, so you were listening, then? ''

'' Not like I had anything better to do. ''

'' Alright then. Dean, you wanna go again? '' Zia asked her Tepig.

'' Of course, boss! I'm gonna kick some tail! '' Dean replied.

'' Well then, I guess your getting your battle. '' She said to Slick, and the battle BEGUN!

Even more Tackle Spam

'' I won again boss! '' Dean cheered proudly, sitting beside an unconscious Sly.

'' See, I told you I'd win. '' Zia grinned at Slick, who looked as miffed as Walter did ( lol ). She started walking off again , Dean following with even MORE ADORABLE SWAG! Slick followed again, returning the defeated Snivy to his poke-ball.

'' You mind stopping the stalking thing? '' She said to him.

'' It wouldn't be stalking if we were journeying together. ''

'' Are you asking me to journey with you? ''

'' Depends. ''

'' On what? ''

'' If you say yes. ''

'' Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt.. ''

'' Then let's go. ''

And they headed off to Flocessy town.

**Welp, that's this chapter finished! Slick belongs to Slick the wolf, an awesome writer and buddy of mine. DEAN HAS SO MUCH SWAG! And this is probably gonna be the longest chappie in dis entire series. What will happen at Flocessy? Will we getz a Riolu? And is this gonna end up with a love triangle? Answer; Probably. So, until next time, **

**Wolfy **


End file.
